kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Soban Chu
Soban Chu is a Kage-Shin in Valdrann's army. Appearance Soban is a very tall and large man, towering beyond average height about over 9 feet high. Has dark skin and hair going over his shoulders and facial hair, even on his chest. White pupiless eyes and spikes located under his lips as they are possibly the remnants of his heartless form. Clad in black garments that appear to be loose around his large form. Personality Despite his size and incredible strenght, Soban displays a calm and serious personality, rarely spoke until he was spoke to. Undeniably follows whatever orders given by the Shadow Emperor and never questions them unless at rare times ask a very careful and valid question. Given high regards to him like many of the Kage-Shin and prays his name in before battle. He shows an authority side when he stepped in to prevent Ryun Dragmeer and Rinzler from continuing their fight should they be given an order by their master. Also when not bothered he usually sat seen sat down in a meditative stance. Biography Ancient Past Formally tge TItan of rock Lythos was one of the Titans that ruled the ancient Greek world by their king Kronus before humanity was created until he along with the other Titans were defeated and imprisoned within Tartarus by Zeus and the Olympic gods who fought in a war alongside their ally, the Shadow Emperor. Locked away for centuries in their prison by the Gods. Kingdom Hearts They were at some point freed by their nephew Hades to accomplish his plan to overthrow Zeus to take over but were defeated and killed by Hercules and the Keyblade wielder Sora. Shadows of The Past At some point he along with his fellow TItans were now transformed, given a new body and limitless powers by Valdrann in exchange for his loyalty which they agreed and now goes by the name Soban Chur. Soban was only around breifly among many of his fellow Kage-Shin within the dark palace upon the arrival of the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Merely quiet and listening to Atreena's question of why the Sith Lord was brought to the Shadow Emperor. Later on he approaches Ryun who was in a fight with Rinzler, much to his annoyance and put an end to it to proceed with an assignment given to them. Abilities Soban Chu displays remarkable amount of strength that may be at the same level as Hercules', possibly more by the amount of power he has attained when becoming a Kage-Shin. Lifts a building with one hand without breaking a sweat, has a strong resliant body to take on many hits. Retains some of his powers when he was a Titan, travels between worlds like all Kage-Shin and Heartless. For his elemant which is Earth, he can create giant pillars and fortresses out of stone at will or usually by the movement of his body. Weapons Release Category:Kage-shin Category:Characters (SOTP) Category:Articles in need of expansion